Character Conversations: Crash and Eddie
by Tigey Wigey
Summary: Crash and Eddie and I have a conversation... Not really much of a summery I can do... Please review!


**_Character Conversations: Crash and Eddie_**

Tigey Wigey: So how are you guys?

Eddie: Good.

Crash: Great!

*Eddie gives Crash annoyed look*

Tigey Wigey: ... Good to hear. So uh... you like the 21st century?

Eddie: Yeah!

Crash: These things called chairs are great! And all the suns up there...

Tigey Wigey: Those are lights. They're kind of like artificial suns.

Eddie: Cool!

Crash: Wait, not cool! It's daytime all the time! Is it ever nighttime?

Tigey Wigey: Remember the switch in the Character Conversations: Ellie? You flick the switch on and off. When it's off, it's dark.

Eddie: Oh yeah...

Crash: I remember now... okay, it is cool then!

Eddie: I love these TV things! Man, _everything's _on here! Oh look! It's a talking yellow square!

Tigey Wigey: Yep, that's Spongebob...

Crash: Dang...!

*Both have eyes glued to TV*

Tigey Wigey: Okay guys, we have to focus now...

Eddie: Dude! Press that circle thing on that rectangle thing!

*Crash presses button on remote* *Channel switches to Dora*

Eddie: Cool!

Tigey Wigey: Guys, the audience isn't interested in you two watching TV... come on, this is your interview!

Crash: Yeah, yeah, just after Dora rescues the Snow Princess...

Tigey Wigey: *sighs* Yet another reason why I should hate Dora...

*Tigey Wigey sits in chair and waits for Dora episode to end*

*Dora episode ends*

Eddie: Dude, that was awesome!

Crash: Yeah, bro! We need TV's in the Ice Age!

Tigey Wigey: Guys... Hello? Audience getting bored over here!

Crash: Oh, right, sorry...

Tigey Wigey: Okay, you guys... so uh... how's life in the Ice Age?

Eddie: Pretty good... cold... snowy...

Crash: We make the best out of a Winter Wonderland by pranking.

Tigey Wigey: Tell me more about the pranks you pull.

Crash: Gladly. Well, our favorite is pouring or splashing water on Diego...

Eddie: We used to like to prank him with catnip, but he got tired of it and Ellie says we're not supposed to do it anymore...

Crash: We also like sitting behind Manny when we're in the den getting ready to go to bed, and we make a farting noise and everyone thinks he did it.

Eddie: Yeah, but one time Diego realized he didn't smell anything, so that prank is ruined...

Crash: And for pranking Sid, we just do average pranks... tying our tails together so he'll trip, dropping fruit on him...

Eddie: We enjoy pranking very much.

Crash: Yes. Tis our passion...

Tigey Wigey: I see... So uh... anything else happening?

Eddie: No, not really...

Crash: Actually, Peaches keeps crying all night long, and it's keeping us up.

Tigey Wigey: Wait, I thought you were nocturnal?

*Crash and Eddie look at each other, confused*

Tigey Wigey: It means awake at night, sleeps during the day...

Eddie: Oh...

Crash: Well, since we found Manny and the others, they slept at night, and we kind of had to adjust to their schedule...

Eddie: Yeah, and ever since then, we've been sleeping at night.

Tigey Wigey: Hm... So uh, have you ever had any problems with any predators?

Eddie: Hm... including or excluding Diego?

Tigey Wigey: Excluding.

Eddie: No.

Crash: Yeah, Diego's the only one tough enough to mess with us!

Eddie: We rule!

*Both possums strike muscle poses*

Tigey Wigey: ... okay. So... which one's tougher?

Crash: Me! *raises hand*

Eddie: No, me!

Crash: You wanna piece of me?

Eddie: No, you taste disgusting!

Crash: Dude, you just ruined the effect, man!

Eddie: I did not!

Crash: You wanna tussle?

Eddie: Bring it!

*Crash and Eddie start fighting*

Tigey Wigey: ... uh... The end?

* * *

><p>Tigey Wigey: Whew! Done with Character Conversations!<p>

Diego: No, you said you'd do another one with me.

Tigey Wigey: Oh yeah. Eh... I'll do it later. The next story I'll be working on, though, is called Revival of the Fittest.

Diego: (says sarcastically) Oh joy.

Tigey Wigey: Yep! You're dying in this story! But, audience, don't worry. The title is self-explanatory. I will be sure to make this story AWESOME.

Crash: Ha! I'm tougher!

*Crash just beat Eddie at arm wrestling*

Diego: Here, Crash. You and me arm wrestle then.

Eddie: Yeah. *smiles evily* Go ahead, Crash! You _are _tough after all!

Crash: ...Sorry, guys. No time. This conversation is OVER.


End file.
